1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for counting textile cords of a tire reinforcement belt, and more specifically, to an apparatus for counting textile cords of a tire reinforcement belt, which cuts the reinforcement belt into a plurality of smaller belt units and successively counts the textile cords in each belt unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to form a “green” tire, a reinforcement belt is wound around a belt material in a belt and tread assembly drum, wherein the reinforcement belt has arranged therein a plurality of textile cords that extend along the longitudinal direction of the reinforcement belt and are spaced apart from one another.
Before being wound over the belt material, the reinforcement belt needs to be checked as to whether textile cords are uniformly formed therein. Generally, X-ray equipment has been used to measure the number of textile cords in the reinforcement belt.
Such X-ray equipment used in the existing apparatuses for counting textile cords is pricey. In addition, using the X-ray equipment does not enable real-time inspection, and thus the X-ray equipment needs to be paused and reactivated each time X-ray inspection is performed, which results in an increase in the total manufacturing time of the reinforcement belt and a degradation of productivity.